


My Treat

by Cowboy_Sneep_Dip



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Animal Transformation, Bloodplay, Drinking, F/F, Humiliation, Look I'm not entirely sure what the correct tag is here but i think you know what's goin' on, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, What else do you write when you have writer's block, dragon riding, if you know what i mean heuheuheuheuheu, trans!corrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowboy_Sneep_Dip/pseuds/Cowboy_Sneep_Dip
Summary: After a slight mishap in the bedroom, Selena finds herself plagued by an intriguing (if not entirely wholesome) new fantasy - not that she'd admit it, or anything.





	My Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all seen that really good fuckabledragonoftheday tumblr that's pretty much just a list of FE characters?
> 
> That's a good blog.

“S-sorry,” Corrin said, blushing. “It happens sometimes, when I get excited.”

Selena glared at her.

“D…do you want me to change back, or-“

“Of course I want you to change back! Don’t be an idiot!” She rolled off of her and stomped across the room. She bent over and started picking her clothes up off the floor. “Gods, why did I have to marry such a moron!”

“Sorry, it’s just…you weren’t saying anything, and you were staring, so I-“

“Gods, just shut up!” Selena threw a shirt at her, which wrapped around her face with a  _whump_. “You’re so embarrassing, you know that?” She got dressed hastily. “I’m sure Lady Camilla needs me somewhere. Don’t worry, I won’t tell her her sister is a  _gross PERVERT_.” She slammed the door shut after herself.

Corrin laid back in bed, staring into space.  _What did I do?!_

 

-

 

“Stupid idiot,” Selena muttered, crossing the castle grounds. “’Do you want me to change back’?” she said mockingly. “Who does she think I am?” She grumbled, kicking the dirt. For a second, though, the thought flashed in her mind.

“Ew! Gross!” she shook her head. “Nasty. Bad and disgusting. I can’t believe I sleep with her at  _all_ , let alone…” she paused again for another second. “Ugh, shut up, brain!”

Lady Camilla didn’t need her, like she had hoped, so instead she opted for taking a shift with Beruka at the lottery shop.

She chatted as Beruka idly spun the wheel.

“So anyway, right in the middle of it, she fucking – she transforms! Like, wings, and tail, and everything! And then she asks me if I want her to  _stay_  like that! Can you believe it?!”

Beruka hummed nonchalantly.

“Gods, the nerve of that girl. I swear, sometimes I don’t even know why I married her. She can be such an idiot.”

“You seem rather defensive about it,” Beruka said flatly.

“Wha-“ Selena gaped at her. “Of course I’m defensive about it! It’s gross! Could you imagine doing something like that with…you know…” she gestured her hands at Beruka, hoping she wouldn’t have to finish her sentence.

“With what? A dragon?”

“Yeah!”

Beruka shrugged. “You just seem rather worked up.”

“No! It’s not…” Selena grasped for words and faltered. “You don’t…you don’t think it’d be  _good_ , do you?”

“Wouldn’t know,” Beruka said.

The entry bell chered as someone strode inside.

“Oh, great,” Selena rolled her eyes. “What do  _you_  want?”

“I just came here to apologize for earlier,” Corrin said, bowing politely. “I realize I made you upset, and I’m sorry.”

“Apology not accepted,” Selena crossed her arms over her chest.

Corrin sighed. “I’m sorry, Selena. I know you like…things…to be a certain way, and I’m sorry I ruined the mood.”

Selena glared at her. “Why are you talking about this in public? In front of Beruka?” she gestured to her partner.

Corrin laughed. “Oh, I know you tell her everything anyway. I have no doubt you were just telling her about this morning before I walked in.”

“No,” Selena pouted, blushing. Beruka nodded, not taking her eyes off her work.

“Anyway, I just wanted to know what I could do to make it up to you,” Corrin said politely. “Anything at all. My treat.”

Selena grumbled. “Well…some wine would be nice, I guess.”

Corrin nodded and bowed with a flourish. “Your wish is my command, ma’am.”

“The nice stuff! None of that bottom-shelf crap!” Selena shouted out the door after her.

 

-

 

“I just…” *hic* “think it’s stupid that she’s so uptight all the time,” Selena said into her wineglass. “Like, we get it, you’re the crown prince of a dying nation, cool. No need to be such a downer.”

Corrin giggled into her own glass. “I don’t think Camilla would like it if she heard you talking about her brother like that.” She drained her glass. They were sitting on the floor, leaning back against their shared queen-sized bed. Corrin’s free hand fingered the whorls of color in the carpet.

“Well,” Selena hiccupped again. “It’s a good thing nothing I say ever leaves this room, right?”

Corrin nodded. “My lips are sealed!” she made the ‘zipper-across-the-lips’ motion and tossed away the key.

“Good,” Selena said, slumping towards her. One hand was wrapped firmly around the stem of her glass and the other was on Corrin’s thigh. She took another drink and leaned towards her face.

Corrin leaned forward and kissed her chastely. She scowled and pulled back. “Stupid,” she snapped. She handed her her empty glass. “Go get me more wine.”

“As you wish,” Corrin smiled, getting to her feet unsteadily. Selena laughed as she stumbled across the room to the desk, where she tried in vain to accomplish what felt like pouring wine in the middle of a hurricane.

“Two…more glasses!” she said triumphantly, turning back to look at her. Selena was giving her a curious look, but Corrin paid no mind.

Halfway across the room she tripped and fell.

“Augh! You idiot, look what you did!” Selena sat up attentively, suddenly showered with the sweet liquid.

“Whoops, I’m sorry!” Corrin got to her feet, lamenting the loss of two of her nice glasses. “I’ll go get Felicia.”

“No!” Selena snapped. “I want you to clean it up!”

“What?”

Selena nodded and pointed. The stain trailed from her chin down her chest and stomach and was pooling underneath where she sat. “Clean it up.”

Corrin nodded. She knelt in front of her and began wiping up the puddle on the floor with her sleeve.

Selena extender her leg out and pressed her boot against her forehead. “No,” she said again. “With your tongue.”

Corrin obediently began to lap up the wine that pooled at her feet. Selena smiled, licking her lips as she watched her work.

“The boots, too,” she muttered. Corrin grasped her calf and pulled her leg towards herself and began running her long tongue along the hard leather. She reached the top of the boot, past her knee, and reached around her leg and unbuckled the boot, sliding it off her foot. She did it with the other one next. Selena pressed her tights-clad toe into the puddle of wine.

“Stupid idiot,” she scolded her. “Look what you did!”

“Sorry,” Corrin said, kissing her feet. She lifted one foot up and delicately wrapped her lips around her toes, sucking out the wine that the tights had absorbed. Selena extended her other leg out and pressed it against her crotch.

“Gods, you’re hard?!” Selena withdrew her foot. “Disgusting.”

“Sorry,” Corrin said again, reaching down and touching herself.

“ _And_  you’re touching yourself?!” Selena rolled her eyes. “Unbelievable.”

“Y-you are too,” Corrin protested weakly.

“N-no I’m not,” Selena said, withdrawing her hand from her waistband. “Shouldn’t you still be cleaning?”

Corrin nodded and crawled on hands and knees over her. She first cleaned her chin, then ran her tongue down her neck to her collarbone. Selena let out a gasp as she bit her.

She smacked her. “Don’t do that, you moron!”

“Sorry,” Corrin said, doing it again. Selena let out a sharp moan that she managed to cut off by clamping her hand over her mouth.

“Idiot,” she muttered.

Corrin reached to her waist and grabbed the hem of her shirt and began to lift it slowly. Selena allowed her to pull it over her head and she leaned against the bed, clad in nothing but her underwear and tights. Corrin knelt and slowly began licking her stomach, still damp from the spill. Selena grabbed her hair and moaned as her tongue traced wet circles around her abdomen, her ribcage, and finally across her breasts. She reached one hand behind her back and unclasped her bra, letting it fall to her waist.

Corrin wasted no time, immediately sinking her teeth into one breast and grasping the other with her hand.

“Ow!” Selena snapped, pushing her head back. “That hurts, you dolt!” she looked with dismay at her chest, now marked with a circle of bright red fang-marks. Drops of red trickled down her chest. She glared at her. “You dummy. What are people going to think next time I go to the baths?!”

“Sorry,” Corrin muttered again, this time opting to kiss her thigh. Selena grabbed her hair and yanked hard.

“Is that all you can say? Sorry, sorry,  _sorry?!_ ” she tossed her back roughly. “A simpleton, too. Great.”

“What should I say instead?” Corrin straddled her legs, kneeling.

“How should I know?” Selena snapped. “Get me more wine, loser.”

Corrin got to her feet unsteadily and stumbled back towards the desk.

“If you spill it on me, I’ll kill you,” Selena called. She slid her hand back into her tights and watched her. “Ah…” she gasped softly. “You…you moron…clean up that glass before you get hurt.”

Corrin paused to pick up the shards of broken wineglass, carefully sweeping them up with her hands then and depositing them on the desk in a neat pile. By the time she got back to Selena with the bottle of wine, her hands were both bleeding.

“You dolt, what did I tell you!” Selena said, taking her hand out of her tights. Her fingers were wet and glistening.

“It’s okay,” Corrin smiled, holding up both sliced-up palms. “It doesn’t hurt. I’m a dragon, remember?”

“Yeah,” Selena nodded. “Yeah, you are, aren’t you?” she took the bottle from her and took a swig before setting it next to them. She took Corrin’s hands and placed one on each of her bare breasts, painting them red. “Dragon blood…” she muttered.

She realized her chest was heaving and she was practically drooling. No matter how much she tried, she couldn’t get the thought out of her head. A dragon… She brought Corrin’s hand to her face and licked the blood off of it. It tasted thick and almost sweet– not quite like human blood. With her free hand she traced the contour of her body, feeling her heaving chest, her taut stomach, and finally coming to a rest between her legs. Even through the fabric, she could feel Corrin twitching.

“Do you want to fuck me?” she asked, licking her blood from her lips.

Corrin nodded, breathless. “P-please.”

Selena pushed her onto her back roughly and mounted her, her tights rubbing against the fabric of her pants. “You don’t fuck me,” she snapped, grabbing her hair. “ _I_  fuck  _you._ ” She slammed her head against the floor and tugged Corrin’s pants down, freeing her cock. She wrapped one hand around it and began to move her hand up and down.

Corrin reached down to Selena’s legs and tugged her tights down, exposing her underwear.

“Pink?” she giggled.

Selena’s grip on her cock tightened and she winced.

“Ouch!”

“Idiot!” she spat into her hand and resumed her work, now with the added lubricant of saliva.  _Come on,_  she thought. _This is what did it last time. Why isn’t it working_?

Her strokes grew in intensity until she finally reached down to stop her. “Ow! Selena, wait!”

She didn’t stop. “You idiot! Why won’t you transform!?”

“Wait, wait!” she pushed her back lightly. “You…you asked me not to, so I…”

She glared at her.

“I…assumed you didn’t like it, so..." she trailed off. "…do you want me to transform?” she asked quietly.

Selena pouted, arms crossed over her chest. “You moron.” She blushed and tucked her face into her shoulder. “Of course not. Don’t be disgusting.”

“I can if you want me to,” Corrin offered again.

Selena continued pouting.

“Fine,” Corrin said at last. “ _I_  want to, okay? Can I? Please?”

“You’re revolting,” Selena muttered into her shoulder. “But fine, if you  _insist._ ”

Corrin smiled and tugged her down into a kiss. She slipped her tongue into her mouth and clamped down hard with her arms, keeping her still as she transformed. A pair of silvery wings wrapped around their bodies and a tail snaked up between them, caressing Selena’s bare legs. She dug clawed hands into her thighs and pulled her down onto her cock.

Selena moaned, her blush intensifying before she managed to clamp her hand around her mouth. With one hand firmly over her lips and the other resting on her chest, she bounced up and down, reveling in the feel of her cock sliding in and out of her.

Corrin whispered, watching her. “Oh, gods, Selena, you’re so beautiful,” she gasped.

“Shut- mmhm…ah! Ah…hah…Shut up! Mmmph,” Selena sputtered. “Hah…ah…ah…you’re such a…mmm, oh, gods, yes! Oh, gods you’re such a moron! Mm, fuck me, fuck me!” she dropped her other hand to Corrin’s chest as well and straddled her, moaning and whispering.

“Oh, gods, Corrin,  _fuck_  me!” she grasped her hair and pulled her tight against her. “Ah…ng…hah…nnng…” she groaned into her neck as she slumped down. “Don’t stop,” she begged her.

Corrin pumped her hips, thrusting in and out of her.

“I said don’t stop!”

“I’m…not?” she said, somewhat confused. The wine still clouded her brain.

“Don’t stop transforming, you idiot! Ah! Mm!”

Corrin stared at her, watching her groan with pleasure on top of her. She shrugged.

The full transformation too enough space that Selena stumbled off of her, staring at the form taking shape before her. On one hand, she started to question her judgement, but with the other she picked up the wine bottle and finished it off before tossing it across the room. She bent over the bed, presenting her backside to Corrin’s now draconic form.

“Fuck me,” she murmured into the bedsheets.

“Are you sure?” Corrin asked cautiously, pawing up behind her.

“Fuck me!” she shouted into the bed, which fortunately muffled the cry. “Fuck me with your dragon cock, you pervert!”

Selena grunted with pain and surprise as she pushed inside her. It was bigger than she expected, for some reason. She moaned into the bed.

“Are you okay?” Corrin asked her softly, listening to her groans.

She nodded.

“Does it hurt?”

She nodded again.

Corrin started to pull out and Selena reached back, her small, slender hand wrapping around her considerable girth. She guided her out of her then turned around, deciding a warmup was probably warranted.

She wrapped her lips around her cock and pressed her inside her, gagging as she pushed past the back of her throat. She bobbed her head back and forth.

It tasted strange – not bad, but certainly not the human cock she was accustomed to. More musky and animalistic, but the texture was surprisingly soft. She desperately wanted to know if dragon cum tasted the same as human, but damn if she was going to waste this opportunity for Corrin to cum inside her.

She grunted as she backed her head away, a trail of saliva and precum stretching between the tip and her mouth. She licked her lips and smiled.

“Did you have fun?” Corrin asked, torn between feeling uncomfortable and being incredibly turned on.

She nodded and bent over the bed again. This time she reached back and guided her in, rather than letting her set the pace. Corrin pressed her front legs into the bed above Selena and kept her wings curled in close.

“Mm…ah!” Selena groaned, guiding her inside. “Oh...oh gods…oh… _fuck_ …” she gasped as Corrin slowly thrust back and forth. Selena matched her speed, slowly pushing back, deeper with each thrust.

“Fuck,” she muttered. “Gods…Corrin…oh…mm…”

It still hurt, but she was prepared for it this time, and she could feel it pressing against her walls, the full length of it pushing up against her abdomen. Corrin’s cock was thick, warm, and wet, and Selena felt herself quivering as she pushed inside.

“Deeper,” she moaned.

“Won’t that hurt?” Corrin asked, concerned.

“Deeper, you idiot!”

She obliged, pleased when her motion elicited a squeal of pleasure rather than pain.

“Fuck me,” Selena groaned again. “Gods, Corrin, if you don’t cum I’m gonna kill you.”

They rocked back and forth, matching speeds and thrusts as Selena groaned into the bed. “Mm…nng…hnng…ah...ow…mm…”

“I’m going to speed up, okay?”

She nodded. Corrin’s thrusts built in intensity, her massive girth pressing up inside her, the speed and size making Selena twitch and shake with pleasure.

“Oh, oh Corrin!” she cried. “Don’t stop! Don’t stop! Oh, gods, oh, oh…ah! Ah! Mm…ah! Oh…oh gods, Corrin! Corrin, Corrin, Corrin!” she moaned. She came, her muscles clamping down on her cock and twitching as she slumped onto the bed.

Corrin came only seconds later, a hot flush of thick, sticky cum flooding into Selena. She moaned again, feeling the liquid fill her up and spill out, splashes of it splattering her ass and dripping down her legs, pooling on the ground below. It was far more than she had anticipated and Corrin pulled out, spilling more down her back.

“Mm…” Selena gasped, quivering, sliding off the bed and landing with an unpleasant  _splort_  into a puddle of warm cum. “Ha…ha…” she stretched out, feeling the sticky liquid coat her side as she rolled onto her back. She closed her eyes, breathing heavily. With one hand she idly lifted a fingerful of cum to her mouth and licked it.

“It tastes bitter,” she said, somewhat disappointed.

“Sorry,” came a voice from above. She opened her eyes. Corrin was laying on the bed above her, her now-human head sticking out and admiring her handiwork, smiling.

Selena smiled. “I thought I told you to stop apologizing.”

“Sorry,” Corrin said again, laughing.

Selena sat up. “Oh…oh, no.” She turned to look at Corrin, her face plastered with an expression of utter horror.

“Oh,  _no_ ,” she parroted. “Your hair!”

Selena groaned, reaching back and tugging a twintail around to her front before frantically trying to brush the sticky clumps out with her fingers. “You idiot!” she snapped at Corrin. “This is your fault!”

 

-

 

“Nice haircut,” Beruka commented flatly as Selena shuffled around the lottery shop.

“Shut up,” Selena muttered. She had cut her hair for unknown reasons – it was just considerably shorter, and no one quite knew why.

“So,” Beruka whispered in a low conspiratorial tone, leaning across the counter. “How was it?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Edited for Maximum Gayness at the suggestion of a friend.


End file.
